The Daughter of the Sun
by LittleBunnyFufu13
Summary: What do you do when the World finds out about the gods after the Mist fails? Follow a daughter of Apollo as she makes a name for herself and helps the world understand the world of demigods. DISCONTINUED AND REWRITING
1. Gone With the Mist

**Chapter 1: Gone With the Mist**

 _AN: I hate when people self insert themselves or add random OCs to the already existing stories so there will be none of that! Occasional but rare cameos from the seven and company. Post Giant War and canon compliant. Just read it. I promise you'll like it! I only own my characters and plot. Everything else is not mine!_

Silence echoed through the dining pavilion, every pair of demigod eyes were laser focused on Chiron. Their faces showed a mixture of shock, fear, and anger.

You'd think that after all we had done for the world it would be more forgiving. But no, we were demigods and the world had it out for us. It had been like that for our entire lives. It wasn't fair, but we were used to it by now. This, however, was crossing the line.

"What do you mean the Mist is failing?" I, and everyone present, twisted around to look at the Ares table. A guy, about my age at sixteen, stood facing Chiron. He had dark brown hair, and stood tall, back straight. He had the air of a leader, strong and in charge. And he was pissed.

"I mean what I said, Matthew." Chiron let out a long sigh, and suddenly we could all see how tired he looked. "After two large wars and countless battles, the Mist has, how to put it, been stretched too thin. Already holes have appeared and mortals are seeing what has been hidden from them for thousands of years. There is nothing we can do."

Now it was one of my brothers from the Apollo cabin, Kimble, to angrily stand up. "So the gods are just going to remove it completely?!" He asked incredulously. "Wouldn't that cause _more_ mass panic among the mortals? What about the camp? The Mortals will know where it is! How is this a good idea?" I felt myself nodding amongst the others. It did seem this plan of action would cause more problems than we already had.

"That is not necessarily true," Chiron countered. "If the Mist was to continue without reprieve, the holes would only grow bigger to try to compensate for our actions until it shattered completely. And the gods aren't removing the Mist completely. It will remain protecting places like the gods' domains and, yes, Camp Halfblood. With the Mist removed from most of the Earth, it will be given time to recover and recuperate. That being said, any manipulation of the Mist is banned until further notice." That seemed to put to rest most of the campers worries, though the children of Hecate seemed a bit grumpy about the ban on the Mist. It only made sense considering one of their greatest battle abilities was using the Mist to confuse their enemies. There was still something bugging me though.

"What about the Mortals?" I stood and raised my voice so everyone could hear me clearly. "It will still cause panic. Surely the gods have a plan to deal with that." I crossed my fingers and prayed. It wouldn't be out of character for them to make a mess and then leave us to deal with it. As some would say, it was our 'purpose' to clean up after the gods. Several others seemed to be thinking along the same lines I was. Several children of Athena were holding hushed conversations of what I could only guess was planning damage control and how we would survive this.

"I'm glad you asked, Lyra. That is where it will get tricky." We all snorted at the understatement. I think I even heard a few chuckles despite the current situation we were in. "Governments will be contacted and informed of the situation. Meanwhile, the advertising team for Hephaestus tv is creating a PSA of sorts that will hopefully calm the mortals when they see that they are not in peril." It's true. Mist or no Mist, most monsters don't go after mortals. Their eyes will just be opened for the first time. In fact, now that they will be able to see the monsters coming, there will be even less mortal fatalities since they will see them for what they truly are.

Now it was a son of Athena who spoke up. Malcolm. With Annabeth at school in New Rome, he had been promoted to head counselor of the Athena cabin. "How much time before this is all put into motion?"

"The Mist will be completely removed Saturday at dawn. Prepare accordingly. Now I must inform the legacies who are still unaware of the upcoming changes." With that Chiron trotted back towards the Big House, leaving us to finish our meals which suddenly didn't seem quite as appetizing. Saturday was only three days away. Three days and our entire world will change. People will know we exist. Whether or not that was a good thing, I had no idea. It almost made me wish for another war instead. _Almost._


	2. Rudely Awakened by a Lovesick Demigod

**Chapter 2: Rudely Awakened by a Lovesick Demigod**

 _Tara has a crush and Lyra just wants to nap._

 _Thank you sugarplum35 for being the first to alert ;)_

"Lyra!" I jerked awake and checked my surroundings. I had apparently fallen asleep in the strawberry field again. My friend, Tara, was standing over me with an amused smile. Her long black hair shone in the noon sun, and her multicolored eyes sparkled with humor.

"I can't believe you fell asleep here, again," she said while laughing.

I stretched my arms up above my head and let out a sleepy sigh. "I like naps. So what? Besides, this field is the perfect spot to catch up on some sleep. The nymphs and satyrs play music and the sun is never too hot for the strawberries. Like I said: perfection."

"Are you sure you're a daughter of Apollo and not a daughter of Hypnos?" Tara asked with a smile and then reached down to help me up. "I wouldn't be surprised."

I giggled as she hauled me up. "Honestly, I'm surprised I fell asleep too, what with all this craziness with the Mist. I only came out here to clear my head." I laughed. "Guess it worked."

"Must have." Tara looked out distractedly into the distance. I probably shouldn't have mentioned the Mist situation. The thought of the next few days seemed to put her on edge. I needed to distract her and quick.

"Hey, didn't you say you wanted to tell me about that Hermes kid you want to ask out?" Demigod knowledge 101: One of the best ways to distract a child of Aphrodite was to talk about their love life. The method hasn't failed yet, and believe me, I use it often.

Sure enough, her eyes lit up and she had a bounce in her step as we walked towards the cabins. "Oh, Oliver!" So that was his name. "He is just the cutest! His dark hair, those green eyes, the way he can climb the lava wall in forty seconds!" She let out a dreamy sigh. "Do you think he'll ask me out?"

I rolled my eyes. Forty seconds? Please, I could do it in thirty-five blindfolded which isn't recommended due to all the lava. "He probably doesn't have the nerves to, or he doesn't realize you're interested. You would have more luck if you asked him instead of waiting."

Her eyes widened as she drank in all of my advice. I don't know why she was listening to me. It wasn't like I had any experience with guys. However, my advice seemed give her confidence because she hugged me as we arrived in front of the Aphrodite cabin. "Thank you so much girl! I just knew you'd give the best advice!"

"Does that mean you're going to ask him out right now?" I laughed as she looked at me in horror.

"Of course not! I still have to get ready and do my hair. Oh no! What if he doesn't like straight hair? Should I curl it? What about my shirt? Do you think this color of green washes me out? I need to change my whole outfit. You have to help me Lyra!"

I put my hands up and backed away slowly. "Oh no. That is not my department. If you need someone to watch you pick out clothes and change for three hours, I'm sure several of your siblings will be more than happy." With that I bolted past the hearth and to my cabin just across the field. From behind me I heard shouts of protest, but I didn't pay them any heed. Believe it or not I had things to do besides help in my friends love life. There were arrows to test, volleyball to play, and naps to be taken.


	3. Zeus is Over Dramatic but What's New?

**Chapter 3: Zeus is Over Dramatic But What's New?**

 _Again, I only own my O.C.'s and the plot. Nothing else!_

 _Thank you all for the continued support. I have so many plans for this. I'm also looking for some character names because I'm awful at coming up with names. If you guys could send me some I'd be very grateful._

The day of reckoning had arrived. Geez that sounded a bit overdramatic but it's what it felt like. At 5 am Saturday morning, all the Demigods filed into the Amphitheater where the fire pit had been replaced with a giant flatscreen tv. Seriously, the thing was huge. It had to be thirteen feet wide and 10 feet tall, a feat only the Hephaestus cabin could pull off. Despite it being so early (we demigods never know when our next night of restful sleep is, so we never take sleep for granted) everyone was up and at least trying to stay awake. Most were failing miserably, but the stress of the situation kept the rest of us awake.

The tv was currently on the world news channel, A middle aged man with early male patterned baldness was greeting the cameras alongside a preppy brunette. Words on moving banners raced across the screen. They were probably saying something important, but none of us knew what because of our Dyslexia.

We watched in suspense and anticipation as the man announced the secret we had kept our entire lives. The man (I wasn't paying attention when they had announced theirs name so I'll call him Phil and her Sue) was practically bouncing in his chair in excitement. "On to our main story of the day! Now this one story is one that I ask you to keep an open mind about and hear me out. Yesterday we received news and confirmation that all the Greek and Roman myths and legends including the gods are real! Even the government has confirmed this to be real! Still don't believe me? Well, take a look for yourself."

The screen cut to a video of the gods sitting on their thrones in mount Olympus. "Greetings Mortals. We are the Olympians," Zeus' voice boomed through the speakers and somewhere above thunder echoed through the skies, no doubt to prove his powers to the 'puny mortals'. We all rolled our eyes. It was a well known fact that Zeus was _a tad bit_ overdramatic. Haha that was sarcasm there.

Thus proceeded nearly a half hour of the gods taking turns to explain why they were only showing themselves now and what the Hades the Mist is (or was now that it was practically gone.) They spoke of how they had never left and had been here all along, just watching from their thrones. They explained how they had followed Western Civilization and settled in the Americas, eventually moving on to discuss the monsters that the mortals would now be able to see that, _probably_ , wouldn't eat them. They even scratched the topic of how only metals like celestial bronze and imperial gold could affect monsters (probably so the mortals wouldn't try taking on the monsters by themselves.) Basically it was all incredibly boring and all stuff we already knew about. Then again, it _was_ a video meant for mortals. It wasn't until they mentioned us that our ADD and ADHD minds snapped back to attention. Seriously, early mornings and demigods **do not** mix.

"Many of the myths about our children fighting and defeating these monster are true. The legends and heroes you talk about reverently truly did exist, and many do today as well." It was Athena's turn to add her two cents (drachmas?) to the mix. Surprisingly, all of the gods and goddesses and acted serious and hadn't bickered once. They probably edited those bits out considering we all knew it was impossible for all twelve Olympians to be in the same room without someone threatening the other. "As of the days of old, we gods on occasion fall in love with mortals. These unions generally bring demigods into the world. Since the beginning of time our children have protected the world from monsters, Titans, and Giants. Because of the Mist their hardships, battles, and wars have gone unnoticed. Take heart knowing many have died to keep you all from harm." Well to be fair it wasn't just for the mortals. We also do it because we don't want to die, but I guess Athena's version made us seem more heroic and the mortals would accept us better. I'm so glad they had her announce our presence and not Dionysus. I shuddered at the thought.

After about two more minutes of explaining things (I completely zoned out at this point, it was just too freaking early) the gods finished and ended their video. Newscasters Phil and Sue came back on the screen grinning like idiots. Seriously though, how could they be that happy this early in the morning? I heard several campers around me begin to place bets on whether they were actually human or not (I placed two drachmas on the theory that they both actually just drank a pot of coffee every morning). "Along with that amazing video of the gods themselves other proof we have of this not being some highly elaborate prank are the frantic calls reported all over the US of monster sightings. We have been graciously given several videos and photos of these monsters and even a suspected demigod sightings!" exclaimed Sue. On screen images of Cyclops and Dracanae flashed by. A video of a small (when I saw small I mean the size of a car) Hellhound rooting through a dumpster and one of a pegasus roosting on top of a building were met with ecstatic commentary by the over-energized news anchors. The crowning glory, however, was a shaky, one minute video of what appeared to be a thirteen year old boy being chased by another, much bigger Hellhound through an abandoned parking lot. The shaky footage managed to capture the teen pull out a gleaming sword and turn to face the oncoming death dog. The footage ended just as you see him slash the beast. It exploded into gold dust and the screen went blank.

"Anyone know him?" someone asked. We all shook our heads.

"His fighting style and sword looked Roman," commented another voice.

The news people continued to speak on the topic of the gods, but we had lost interest and had lots to think about. Slowly the amphitheater cleared out as demigods went to get breakfast and do their daytime activities lacklusterly.


	4. An Idea is Born

**Chapter 4: An idea is born**

 _Hello guys! A little warning, I am working full time, and if I'm not working I'm usually sleeping so updates might be a little sporadic._

"Well that didn't go nearly as bad as I thought it would," Tara commented as she separated herself from her siblings to catch up to me. I didn't comment. My brain was still whirling with what had just happened.

Tara looked at me worriedly. "You gonna be ok girl?"

"There's no taking it back now. Our secret's out." It all came crashing down on me. I almost fell over in shock and fear. Tara quickly grabbed my arm to prevent me from collapsing.

"Woah there girl! Do we need to take you to the infirmary?" Her voice was the picture of a concerned friend.

I shrugged it off and straightened myself up. "No I'm fine. It all just kinda hit me at once. It's stupid to get this worried. What's done is done. We can't change what has happened."

"No need to sound so grave. Who knows? This could turn out to be a good thing!" I gave her a disbelieving look. How could she sound so chipper about this? "Ok, so it sounds bleak, but we can make it a good thing!"

"How?" I muttered, though I was curious to see what she would come up with.

She stopped walking and leaned against a pillar at the top of the amphitheater, deep in thought. "Well, right now the mortals are probably terrified. If we find a way to show them that we demigods are here to protect them, they'll probably accept us with open arms."

"...That's actually not a bad idea."

Tara mockingly placed her hand over her heart as if I had just insulted her. "No need to sound so surprised! I may not be a child of Athena, but that doesn't mean I can't be good at strategy too."

I leaned against the pillar across from her's. It's not a bad idea and the mention of the children of Athena gave me an idea. "Let's spread this idea around to the Athena cabin. If anyone can come up with a plan to get the mortals to like us, it'll be them. Actually, knowing them, they're probably already working on it."

Tara nodded in agreement. We quickly raced to the the climbing wall where the brain children (literally) were supposed to be at that moment. One thing was certain though. This plan wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Operation: Get the Mortals to Like Us!

**Chapter 5: Operation: Get the Mortals to Like Us!**

 _Hello again! Thank you all for the support. I love you guys so much!_

 _I only own my characters and the plot. Everything else is Riordan's._

 _Leo shows up in this chapter!_

So here we were again, all gathered in the dining pavilion at dinner listening to Chiron make an announcement. However, this one wasn't bad like last time.

"Greetings young demigods. No need to worry, this won't be anything like my last announcement." Sighs of relief echoed through the pavilion. "As the news of our world spreads, mortals have continued to panic. I myself have been avidly watching and keeping track of the developing story on the news. To prevent potential catastrophe, many demigods have been brainstorming on how we can show the mortals that they have nothing to fear from us. Malcolm, if you would please be so kind as to explain the plan?"

Malcolm, the current leader of the Athena cabin, though not for long since this was his last summer at camp, stood up and addressed us. "No problem Chiron. Myself, my siblings, a few counselors, and a several bright demigods," at that he looked at Tara and I, "have decided that the best plan of action would be to go out and be seen protecting the mortals. If they see us fighting the monsters they might just begin to trust us. We chose to start with New York City because it is the current hotspot for the Monsters, with Olympus being there and everything, then to slowly spread out to other monster infested cities." The campers nodded, the plan seemed like a sound one, but Malcolm wasn't finished. "However, it won't be that easy. We need volunteers to patrol the city, formulate patrol routes, and come up with a way to communicate with each other since phones are out of the question and Iris messages aren't always convenient."

"Not necessarily," spoke a quiet, somewhat shy sounding, voice. I twisted in my seat and searched for the source. Peering over several heads, I noticed Harley, the youngest child of Hephaestus, blushing at the attention he was receiving from his comment.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, scrunching my brow in confusion. How could we, demigods who could hardly touch electronic devices without attracting monsters, possibly use a cell phone?

Harley nervously looked at Leo, the head counselor, and Nyssa, his more intimidating older sister, as if asking for permission for something. Leo just sighed and nodded before saying, "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess we can let the cat out of the bag, or in this case, the phone."

He reached into his magical toolbelt and and pulled out what looked like a normal smart phone only with a greek eta on the back as the logo. Leo then raised it high so everyone could see. "I present to you the Demiphone! Unlimited data and minutes, two hundred gigabytes, water proof, fire and lava proof, practically indestructible, and... wait for it… monsters can't track it!"

I couldn't believe it. Like really, I was trying. I had always just resigned myself to the fate that we would never be able to have cell phones (except for emergencies) or could never use the internet period. I once had to use a computer at a public library and ended up with a pack of telkhines on my tail. Now in came the Hephaestus cabin with a cure all for our teenager woes.

"Does it actually work?" Malcolm got straight to the point, excitement laced his words, and I knew why. If we could use phones, it would make our lives infinitely better. When we were in trouble, there usually wasn't a way to conveniently make an Iris message when running from monsters.

Leo shuffled a little awkwardly and fiddled with the phone in his hands. "Well, it's still being tested and programmed, not to mention we are still trying to fix the bug that is causing it to spontaneously combust everytime it comes near bananas." Seeing our disappointed faces he quickly added, "But if we work hard for the next week, put off some of our current projects, and maybe even some divine help," he looked towards the sky, probably praying to his father, "I'm sure all of us from cabin 9 will have the phones out in a week." Said campers groaned just thinking about the amount of work they would be doing that week while the rest of us beamed in excitement.

Chiron nodded gratefully to them. "That would be a tremendous help, thank you Leo. Now, all counselors are to meet after dinner in the Big House for further discussions of patrol routes and communication methods. Everyone willing to volunteer are to meet tomorrow after lunch in the amphitheater to discuss the times they would be willing to take. That will be all." He trotted off and went over to Mr. D who was obviously not paying attention to us and was bored with our predicament. But hey what's new?

As with the other tables, all my siblings leaned together to discuss who would be volunteering. Many were hesitant to join. They would rather stay here at camp where it was safe. I didn't blame them. After two wars I felt like never fighting a monster again. However that wasn't a choice I could make. Monsters were always attacking us, even when we thought we were safe. Besides, I had helped come up with the idea to patrol the city, so I was going to see this through.

Plus I'm pretty sure they would give the volunteers first dibs on the Demiphones.


	6. Build up to Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Build up for Chapter 7**

 _It's me again! Long time no see!Thanks for reading this far guys. I'm so happy you are all enjoying reading this. I'm definitely having fun writing it even if it is taking me awhile. No real action here, but there will be next chapter I promise! I actually have the next one pretty much all written up so I should update in a few days. Yay!_

 _Again I do not own Percy Jackson. If only..._

 _*Thunk*_ Another bronze tipped arrow pierced the bullseye of a target. This is where I thrived. The weight of the arrow, the pressure and 'twang' of the bowstring, and the subsequent thud of the arrow finding it's mark. It was almost better than music. Almost. I breathed in through my nose, taking in the smell of strawberries on the warm summer breeze, then released my next arrow.

It had been two days since the meeting and I was nervous. About thirty demigods in total showed up to volunteer (I still think they mostly just wanted the phones, but hey, whatever gets them to come) which should be enough to spread out and cover all of Manhattan. In a few minutes we would all jam into the camp vans and be dropped off about a block away from the Empire State building which would act as base camp (for obvious reasons). I was surprised we made it this far. Most of my ideas tend to end in flames, demonic robotic monkeys, or accidentally falling out of a hundred story window. Of course there was still time for any of that to happen.

I was just releasing my nth arrow when I heard my name being called. "Lyra! Come on we're gonna be late!" Tara was waving frantically to get my attention from about fifty feet away from the Archery targets (Probably for safety reasons.) With a shake of my hand, I shrunk my bow back into its ring form on my left middle finger. Practice was over. Now it was time to kick some monster σκύβαλα. With a smile on my face, I grabbed my backpack and ran to catch up to Tara.

It was time to show the world what we Demigods could do.

-(One packed and uncomfortable car ride full of ADD teens later)-

"Okay guys." Malcolm rubbed his hands together as we all irritably shoved each other out of the vehicles. "Remember your patrol route, keep you Demiphones on you at all times: they track your location, call for help if you need it, don't cause too much damage or make a big mess, and try not to be killed. Everyone got that?"

We all nodded, though I think I heard a son of Hermes say, 'no promises,' on the no messes rule, and made final preparations. As the others finished strapping on their weapons and armour, I checked my weapons. I had two long knives sheathed and strapped to my back under my shirt, my enchanted ring on my finger, a quiver that appeared on my back when I summoned it, and a backpack that was bigger on the inside (DW reference!) that contained medical supplies (I was one of the acting medics if needed), nectar and ambrosia, a backup sword, and enough cash for a nice lunch: If I wasn't dead by then.

I looked up and saw Tara walking towards me, her gait making her look more like a runway model than a warrior. She was dressed in short shorts that showed off her long, tan legs perfectly, a long and flowing floral shirt hung off her shoulders, and expensive jewelry hung from her neck and ears. Her hair was half braided in a style that I was sure probably took an hour to do. If it wasn't for the sword hanging at her side and the leather greaves on her forearms (that still somehow looked stylish and matched her outfit) you would have thought she was just a normal teen. Of course the point was to not try to blend in. We wanted to get noticed. "You ready to go?"

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't think I'd be so excite, but I can't wait! Where did you end up patrolling?"

She looked down at her phone to see. One of the main features the phone had was an app programmed to show patrol routes, locations of the demigods currently patrolling, and a messaging system where we could all stay in contact. Malcolm would be coordinating everything from one of the vans parked in the shadow of the Empire State building. "I'm up in Harlem. What about you?"

I scrolled through the options and found the map. "Upper East side." I was sad we couldn't go together. Originally, the plan was to use the buddy system and go in pairs, but we didn't have enough manpower for that so we were all going solo. Some of the zones did overlap a little, but the odds of seeing another demigod without calling for backup was miniscule. That being said I hoped none of us got seriously injured. It would be harder to get in contact with a medic. "Be careful Tara," I gave her a cheeky grin. "Don't want to have to patch you up."

Tara placed a hand on her hip and cocked it out. "Don't worry about me girly," she smiled proudly. "This daughter of Aphrodite can take care of herself."

With that Malcolm bade us all to move out. The streets were very busy and we were already drawing a lot of attention. We all went our separate ways, wishing each other luck and good hunting.

For once the monsters should be running from _us._


	7. Discontinued

Not an new chapter! This story was not going how I wanted so I'm completely rewriting it, starting with more world building and better characters. I'm also not going to post the new fic until it is completed so none of you have to deal with inconsistent updates and bad editing. I'll delete this story soon. Sorry :\


End file.
